The King of Heroes
by ZeroRabbit
Summary: Spoiler warning! A crossover between Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya and Campione! featuring Gilgamesh in his quest to search for his missing power lost in another world. How would things go for the King of Heroes in a place where one of the things he hates the most still exist, still causing trouble for humanity?


**Author's Notes**

**My first story! Yay!**

**Spoiler warning first. To those who have not yet read Fate/Kaleid Liner Primsa Illya 2wei and 3rei, there are spoilers ahead. Well, not really much in this chapter but still. Then again, if you're fine with that and don't care or you have already read the manga up to the most recent chapter, then go ahead.**

**So now the basic premise of this story is that the class card (aka other half) of Gilgamesh had been sent to another world, to the Campione! world specifically and in order to get it back, the King of Heroes in his current child-like form personally went to that world. Of course, he doesn't know where the card is at the moment so he would need to find it. The story would then revolve around that objective of our rich King and probably a bit slightly after that involving the King of the End.  
><strong>

**Now do take note that the King of Heroes will remain with his kid form until he finds his other half which might take some time. For now, all I can say is that the story will start just after The Heavenly Sword had been dealt with by Godou.  
><strong>

**For the prologue chapter, this will start with the POV of two currently minor characters in the Campione novel. They're only featured in one volume right now and are only involved in some shenigans so there role in the original story is completely and utterly nonexistent other than causing trouble for Kusanagi Godou.**

**Anyway, let's start the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE KING OF HEROES (Prologue: Less than ideal circumstances)<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the confines of Nishinippori, an apartment building stood ten minutes away from the station. In that particular three-story building lived Kouzuki Sakura, a distant cousin of the seventh Campione of Japan, Kusanagi Godou.<p>

She was just your daily average person, not involved in the affairs of the magic side of the world and simply living a normal life. That was until at the beginning of September, she had gotten her hands on an old book she had bought from a store. At first, the cousin of the seventh Campione tried to get as much information about it as she could yet the only thing the owner could tell her was that it had been left in the particular store a long time ago. Since the owner didn't know much about it he decided to sell it for a rather cheap price just to get rid of the thing. The thought of the book being an expensive object or antique never passed his mind.

Sakura was quite interested in books having read a lot since she was a child. That was after all the side effect of the Kusanagi house having a lot of books in the past. What caught her attention though was that the contents of the book she found was written in a rather interesting language. She couldn't read it but the writing was clean and elegant. However, as she skimmed the book a tiny bit, she noticed a pattern of sorts and started wondering about its content. Still, even without that, the leather-bound book was interesting enough that she bought it without any doubts. It was being sold for a cheap price after all, costing only five hundred yen. The only problem was how to decipher its content, a problem she certainly did not expect to be solved the following day.

During her class in one particular afternoon, she decided to show the book to a friend of hers, someone whom was seated beside her since the start of the semester at the Akinomizu Women's College. That particular friend, Renjou Fuyuhime, a girl in her early twenties who looked more like a middle-schooler or elementary school student, turned out to be more than what Sakura thought. Initially, she only wanted to ask her friend's opinion about the book's content. She knew that Renjou could speak some European languages which was the particular reason why she had asked her about it. Well, it turned out that her friend in fact knew a bit more than expected. And that was the day when Sakura was first introduced to the magic side of the world.

After that reveal, the first thing Sakura learned was that there was a reason why Fuyuhime looked so young despite her age. They did not fully discuss in detail thought since the topic was considered to be rather complicated for someone new to the magic side though Sakura did get the gist of it. Instead, for the next few days, the two discussed about the paranormal; magical items, artifacts, scrolls, tomes, grimoires, supernatural beings. Of course, despite the fact that Fuyuhime was boasting her knowledge along with the fact that she was loudly saying out loud that she was supposedly the heir to the Renjou family, Fuyuhime herself only knew the surface of the supernatural world, something that she was not aware of. Still, she was at least able to tell Sakura the basics about magic and its history.

Currently, both of them were at Sakura's apartment, the two having just deciphered the first half of the grimoire after a week of hard work. It was a rather easy but time-consuming task for Fuyuhime considering that she knew the language used in it. Now based on what they have gathered from the object, it was in fact a spell book filled with details regarding in casting certain magic spells. Sadly, all the spells they had currently found in it were rather weak and incomparable to those used by some of the stronger magicians that Fuyuhime personally knew. That weakness though was made up for by the book's details which were quite extraordinary, more than enough that even beginners would be able to understand its contents in a few days so long as they studied hard. Also, the other half still had to be translated so maybe there was a hidden gem somewhere.

As the two finished skimming some of the notes that Fuyuhime had written, the aforementioned girl suddenly stood up.

"Alright! It's time for you to take your first step in magic! While it might be a bit too early, one of the basic spells should be possible for you." The small girl then proceeded to bring out a match stick from her bag, placing it in the middle of the round table which was filled with their notes. Sakura could only stare at the particular piece of mundane object as she tried to decipher what her friend wanted her to do.

"Now try and use that spell you've been learning for the past few days to break the match stick." With that advice, Sakura couldn't help but start feeling a bit nervous. After all, the thought of her using magic made her feel both excited and bit scared at the same time. Well, the fear part was mostly from the thought that what if she messed up in her first try? But then again, it was her first attempt so maybe a few failures would be fine.

"Alright. Here I go." Taking a deep breath, Sakura began concentrating on the match stick in front of her while trying to remember the details of the spell that she had been learning for the past week. It was just a simple spell meant to break tiny objects like the match stick in front of her but to her in person who had yet to even cast a single spell, it was rather complicated.

"Your spirit is more important than the incantations itself! Remember that!" Her friend suddenly spoke out. As Sakura took those words into heart, she began concentrating in her mind, only the image of the match stick breaking being left behind. But she felt that it wasn't enough. She needed something else to help her. Maybe some sort of magic word? _'Let's try.'_

"God of magic, please make my wish come true!" As she said those words, the two heard the sound of something small and wooden being broken apart. In the table, the two girls could see that the match stick had been visibly split into two at the middle. It was the sign of success that both had been looking for ever since they started their arduous task seven days ago.

"I... I did it!" "You finally did it!" Both girls exclaimed in joy at the former's success. The two couldn't help but prance a bit as they basked in the end result of their week's worth of study and practice. It was an event that both could be proud of; Sakura for managing to cast the spell and Renjou for being able to tutor her friend in regards to casting.

After half a minute, the two quickly calmed down as they set sight once again at their success. It was just a small thing, an insignificant occurrence in the hidden side of the world but to the two, it was a big step forward. As Sakura took her eyes off the end result of her hard work and directed it towards wall clock, she realized that the time was already past two in the early morning. Well, it was currently Sunday so staying up late was fine for them. Renjou though needed to get home soon or else she would be up for one heck of a scolding from her family.

"Looks like it's late already so let's continue tomorrow." With Renjou nodding, the two quickly packed up and cleaned up the mess of papers scattered around the room. The task itself took them a few minutes to perform and as they got done with it, both quickly prepared to leave the apartment. As Sakura locked every window and doors in her place, the two then stepped outside of the room in towards the hallway of the building.

"Alright, let's go." Sakura said in a final note as she locked her door, the two heading towards the station.

"Maybe tomorrow I could teach you a more complicated spell." Renjou spoke out rather silently but it was still loud enough for her friend to hear. That suggestion suddenly caused her friend to liven up even more.

"Really?!" Sakura said in a rather loud voice, showing just how excited she was at the idea. Upon shouting, she quickly covered her mouth as she reminded herself of good manners. After all, they were still within the apartment complex and most of its tennants were probably asleep.

"Yes. Since you've managed to cast your first spell, it should be possible for you to learn a new one right away. However, it might take another few days of study before you could use a different one but with me teaching, it shouldn't take long." Renjou explained while boasting at the same time.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Just as they finished their conversation, the two stepped out into the cold dark street, the only sources of illumination coming from the moon and the street lights scattered about. The place was quite and devoid of any people which was kind of expected already.

"It's cold again. I wonder if it would warm up later?" Sakura asked to no one in particular as she hoped that the temperature around the late morning would become a bit more comfortable. She would need to watch the morning news later if she wanted to know though that might not be possible thanks to the late time already.

"Hmm?" Renjou's attention though was taken up by something else. As she placed her hand on her bag, she then took out a necklace. A silver chained necklace with a small round cut sapphire gem attached to it. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it... save for the fact that it was glowing an intense light blue color.

"What's that?" Sakura asked her, curios of the glowing object. It was clearly magical, that was sure of but its true use was unknown to her.

"It's a pendant given to me by a long-time friend as a charm of sorts. It's supposed to be capable of detecting magic being used nearby yet this is the first time I have seen such a strong glow." And that meant only one thing. Someone somewhere near them must be casting an extremely powerful spell and she only knew of a few things that could do such a thing, the most notable being gods and god slayers though it could also be from something else entirely different. Truthfully though, things about gods, divine beasts and such were only taught to her and she had never seen the real deal up front. Considering that her family kind of sheltered her from such thing up to now, it was understandable that she did not know of the presence of the seventh god slayer in Japan. For now that is.

"Eh?" The two reacted as they suddenly heard a low rumbling sound similar to an earthquake yet there was no clear shaking on ground. Behind them however, they saw something for a brief moment. A bright white light that flashed for an instant before disappearing and leaving no trace of itself. The rumbling had stopped at the exact same moment the light disappeared and the pendant dimmed down and stopped glowing. The two friends could only look at each other in wonder, unsure of what to do on what they just saw.

Should they check it out? Or should they just leave it? While Fuyuhime was thinking about it, her question was easily answered when Sakura grabbed her hand and started running towards the source of the noise and light.

"Let's go!" Sakura shouted as she started running with her friend in tow.

"Ah! Wait - !" Her companions complaint fell on deaf ears as they continued to run towards the river where the light most likely originated from. Thankfully, the streets were empty and most were probably asleep so hopefully, no one noticed that phenomenon save for other magicians. If they were lucky, they should be able to reach the place without getting interrupted by anyone. They could only hope that nothing dangerous would appear.

* * *

><p>The trek took the two girls around four minutes of slow running but they had finally arrived at the edge of the river. As the two stopped, they started breathing in heavily as they tried to recover their stamina from their short but tiring travel. Fuyuhime in particular was in bad shape considering that she was never athletic to begin with considering her body. As the two rested, they set their sights forward unto the river, trying to find something.<p>

Currently, the two were located in a park that covered quite a large part of the lot located at the river's edge. There was nothing unusual right now though but when they were running towards the particular place, they thought they heard an explosion happen but upon arriving, what the girls found was simply silence.

"Hm?" However, it turned out the place was not fully empty for standing twenty or so meters away to their left was a child. A kid with an unusually golden hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. However, to the two, there was more to that unusual trait of his for they could feel that the boy had a sort of aura, a majestic one that told of his magnificence and authority.

Then Sakura and Fuyuhime saw that in front of the boy was a torn up part of the metal fence that overlooked the river. It looked like something hard hit it from the park to the river, hard enough that a large part of it was missing.

"What are you two girls doing out here late at night?" The boy suddenly asked in a somewhat loud voice, startling the two girls as he walked towards them with hands in his black jackets pocket. As he approached and stopped ten meters in front of them, the two saw another unusual trait of his. A pair of unusually red eyes that stared at them like it was looking through them, through their souls...

"T-That's none of your business! And shouldn't we be asking you the same question instead?!" Not wanting to be intimidated, Renjou arrogantly answered not liking the way how the kid was treating her and Sakura like they were still young children. After all, they were both already in college so what right did the boy have to ask them such a question? Instead, shouldn't they be the ones asking that question?

"Oh? Quite the interesting way to talk to strangers, kid." That remark, particularly the way he referred to her, seriously irritated her.

"Who are you calling a kid?! In the first place I'm already in college and secondly, aren't you to young to be saying such things?!" However, it seemed to be her statement was not taken seriously by the person in front of them, the boy simply answering her question with a smirk.

"Well, not minding the rude opening, it is best if you two return home. There's nothing to see here." '_Wait, why the hell is he talking about danger when he himself is out in the middle of the night?'_ Fuyuhime thought, believing that the kid was just being a hypocrite. Then she remembered the reason why they were there. There was a momentary flash of light and it was possible that the kid himself saw it and tried to look for its source. Yes, that was possible... But still, there were many strange things about him. Was she perhaps missing something?

"Ahm, Fuyuhime-chan... What do we do?" Sakura whispered to her friend, not knowing what to do. Despite having lived by herself for five months, she had been unable to talk properly with other boys other than her cousin. While talking with children was fine for her, the boy in front of them simply felt to mature for his own age and so she felt reluctant to even talk with him.

But before the two could even give their answer in regards to his sudden request, the young boy suddenly shifted his attention to something beyond the river. Ignoring the two, the golden kid quickly started walking back to his previous position.

"Oh well, if you two wish to stay at this place then so be it. Understand though that your lives would be in danger. It is not my fault if you two die." Warning them, the arrogant kid then stopped in front of the damaged fence overlooking the river. It was as if he was anticipating something.

"W-What are you saying?!" Renjou this time asked in a loud voice not sure on what his words meant. Only a few seconds after speaking, she and Sakura were silenced when an explosion of sorts suddenly occurred at the other side of the river. From their position, all three of them could see that a cloud of dust had covered the other side, obscuring a large part of the area that only the elevated highway itself could be seen.

Yet the next action of the boy surprised the two even more for he had suddenly moved forward as if he was expecting to step on solid ground yet what lied before him was the cold river. As if mocking the two, he did not fall down. Rather, something instead had formed beneath him,a glass-like structure with circuit-like veins that glowed in a golden light. As the boy crossed through something above the river, he suddenly spoke out.

"A serpent made out of stone! Truly your nature is as obvious as ever, gorgon!" The kid shouted to someone at the other side as he laughed after his statement. At the same time, the dust cloud that which had covered the other side dissipated, revealing the figure of a gigantic black snake that seemed like it dwarfed some of the small buildings nearby, its red glowing eyes staring at the boy while it seemingly hissed with a low rumbling sound.

"So thou know this one's true identity?!" A new presence answered as a young woman that looked to be around her 20's with silver hair dressed in a white toga suddenly made herself known, having just stepped out from behind the figure of the gigantic black snake. As she did, Sakura and Fuyuhime could feel that her figure emanated a great sense of beauty yet at the same time, her mere presence seemed to fill the surroundings with a dreadful feeling, a sign of entropy that easily told of the possible death that the land around her could experience.

"What? Did you think that a short observation wouldn't allow me to tell?" The young boy answered cockily as he got past the half-way point, the golden pathway beneath him slowly expanding forward. His answer clearly irritated the young woman a lot as her face showed disdain and annoyance.

"This one cannot help but recognize that truly thou art a dangerous foe. Not even a miko can so easily discern one's identity with a simple glance. Tell thee, art thou truly not a god of knowledge or wisdom? Or is it Mystic Eyes similar to one's own that allow thou to perform such feat?" She asked to him, wanting to know the answer. For the two girls two though who could barely hear what the boy and silver girl were saying, they did not understand what was happening. However, Renjou was able to realize the danger of the situation in front of them. After all, one of her suspicions had just been confirmed. The youthful boy and the girl with the snake in front of them were gods, beings of the highest order and divinity who held unparalleled power that no mortal could match.

"F-Fuyuhime-chan, a-are those two perhaps... gods?" Sakura asked nervously to her friend who swiftly confirmed it with a nod. At that answer, Sakura could only gulp as they continued to watch what was unfolding in front of them. By that point, the boy had already gotten to the other side of the river, positioning himself twenty or so meters away from the snake to their left.

"T-Then Sakura, we shall observe the two fight." It was a reckless statement, one that could endanger their lives. After all, gods wielded powers called authorities and often, they were extremely powerful and could easily lay waste to a city. However, it could give her invaluable insight about some things she didn't know. Not only that, the information she could gain here might be of use to the History Compilation Committee. Heck, it might even help her in firmly securing her position as the heir to her family in some way. But if things got truly dangerous, then she and Sakura would swiftly leave without any doubts.

At least that was plan.

* * *

><p><strong>THE KING OF HEROES (Prologue: Less than ideal circumstances)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**So how was it? I do hope that you found it interesting. Speak out your thoughts if you wish. It would help me a lot in improving my writing.  
><strong>

**Well yes, we are quickly starting the next chapter with a battle against Athena. Yeah, she's not at her full strength right now so it should be a good match against Gilgamesh at his current weakend state.  
><strong>

**Now for the King of Heroes, I can give at least his stats as enumerated below.**

* * *

><p><strong>True Name: Gilgamesh<strong>

**Strength: C  
>Endurance: B<br>Agility: B  
>Mana: A<br>Luck: A  
>Noble Phantasm: A++<br>**

**PERSONAL SKILLS**

**Golden Rule: A**

**Charisma: A+  
><strong>

**Divinity: A (A+)  
><strong>

Thanks to the particularly powerful presence of divine magic in the Campione! world, Gilgamesh's divinity has risen to A from the original B. He still hates the gods though somewhat so his rank would remain stuck at A unless he somehow manages to change his hatred into finding the gods simply annoying.

**NOBLE PHANTASMS  
><strong>

****The Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure**  
>Rank: E - A++<br>Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm  
>Range: -<strong>

****Enkidu**  
>Rank: -<br>Type: Anti-Divine  
>Range: -<br>Maximum number of targets: -**

**Cloth of Concealment  
>Rank: E<br>Type: -  
>Range: -<br>Maximum number of targets: 1 - 3**

* * *

><p><strong>If you noticed, most of his stats are similar to his Fate ExtraCCC incarnate or his stats when he was under Tokiomi in Fate/Zero. His strength though is lowered by one due to his current youthful form. Also, if you noticed, Ea is not in his list of Noble Phantasms since currently that overpowered weapon is held by his other self or his class card which he is trying to find right now.**

**Now for Gilgamesh not becoming a Campione, that's pretty much just conjecture since we don't really have any true half-god half-human person in the Campione! world. Of course, in trade for this, Gilgamesh has a few tricks up his sleeve which will be revealed at the next chapter.**

**Now thanks for reading this and hope that you would enjoy the next chapter as well. See you at the next chapter!**


End file.
